


compromises

by edoranpo



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Enomoto Takane - Freeform, Kisaragi Shintaro - Freeform, Mekakucity Actors - Freeform, Other, Tateyama Ayano - Freeform, ene - Freeform, kagerou project - Freeform, shinaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edoranpo/pseuds/edoranpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he had the whole word in his hands, and he killed it.</p>
<p>(ps: its short and more like a ramble tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	compromises

**Author's Note:**

> im watching mekakucity actors again and this happened what even is this

"Say,"

Even though he hasn't talked in a few years, his voice sounded the same. As though the years never passed by or the world never grew over and left anything behind. As though nothing happened. But Shintaro doesn't bother with it; it's been a rhythm on-going for a few decades, countless times he has slipped through the timed reverberations and fell between its cracks. It was already a sought-for logic.

Times will pass and people will die and sadness will grow. Shintaro, with the IQ of 165, understood that perfectly, as though it was the normality of knowledge.

"Do you think she was as sad as me?"

Shintaro would be talking to no one in the eyes of an intruder. But a faint voice, light and jolly, roused from a single cracking screen monitor, replying first with a worldly laugh that made Shintaro's frown merge deeper.

"The sadness of each person is entirely different from one's own, don't you think so?"

Ene was a foolish girl. She flashes up a smile too easily at anyone who'd ask. She'd cease her days in with a reminder that it was enough of a life for her - taunting herself with convincing words. Sometimes, Shintaro was scared he'd make the same mistakes. Sometimes, Shintaro thinks if he's too crippled within his own world that everything else is slowly being ruptured without a moment's notice.

And that maybe, it all would start with Ene.

"But she cried like that and left all these fucking clues thinking that I was smart enough to find her in time,"

He had this habit of playing with his thumbs, while his jaw felt tired, and his eyes felt pressed down. He had this habit of rolling out the words from the tip of his tongue without thinking, and just talking endlessly. Ene wouldn't reply, wouldn't laugh, wouldn't say a word and at those times, he felt like he had the whole world to rip apart himself. To change its rules and congregations and deformities. 

But, you know, now and then, reality catches up.

_"Why did she have to get me caught up in it?"_

And it's always far worse than it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAHHA pls leave a comment and tell me what u understood from this bc im dying this is so confusing


End file.
